Concerning Hermione and her Birthday
by Ripliancum
Summary: Harry and Ron throw a birthday party for Hermione


Synopsis: In which Harry and Ron throw a birthday party for Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or any location mentioned in this story. Dumbledore's advice on socks comes almost directly from Sorcerer's (or Philosopher's) Stone. Thanks to HP Lexicon for the timeline and ladyAlyafaelyn for introducing me to FanFics! This story is dedicated to her.

"Do you know what day tomorrow is?" Ron asked Harry at breakfast.

"Um, Thursday?" answered Harry. The question had come out of nowhere as far as he could see. They had been talking about Hagrid's cooking. Harry had just mentioned that Dudley had probably gotten sick when he ate Hagrid's cake on his eleventh birthday.

"It's Hermione's birthday." Ron exclaimed. "She'll be turning seventeen! We need to have a party for her; she IS coming of age after all. Tell ya what, let's make it a surprise party, just for fun."

"That's right! I keep forgetting wizards come of age before muggles." Harry replied. "So where should we hold it?"

"I was thinking the Room of Requirements, actually" Ron replied. "Think about it, all we have to do is think _I need a place for Hermione's birthday party_ and it'll decorate itself. We wouldn't have to do anything."

"Except food." corrected Harry. "McGonagall went over Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration just last lesson." Ron started to interrupt, but Harry beat him to the punch. "We've got Dobby for that. He'll probably send us a roast suckling pig if we ask for a small dinner. Better stick to cake."

Harry decided, just to be on the safe side, to try out their theory before the party. After classes, he headed to the seventh floor. _I need a place for Hermione's birthday party_ resulted in a room that stunned Harry. There were party games along the left and back walls; the middle full, but not crowded, with round tables. In the center of each table was a basket of party favors that included crackers, balloons, joke items that looked curiously like Weasley Wizarding Wheezes merchandise, and other such things. Confetti drifted lazily from the ceiling, across which hung a banner that read **HAPPY 17****TH**** HERMIONE**. The right wall held two long tables, decorated with bright colors and signs that said **place presents here**.

Harry felt a guilty squirm. _I need a present for Hermione_. He had no idea what he wanted to give her, but as he thought this, a present appeared on the table. It was wrapped in bright scarlet, with a golden bow holding a tag that read To: Hermione, From: Harry.

Ron was very pleased with himself. He'd ordered a copy of Wizarding Legends, A History of Magical Folklore, to give Hermione a break from her usual non-fiction reading. It had arrived at breakfast two days beforehand, and he'd successfully hidden it from both Hermione and Harry before going to class. He had also taken the initiative to quietly invite most of Gryffindor House, along with all the members of DA. _Yes,_ he thought to himself, _this is going to be a great party. _

Thursday morning came, and Hermione seemed quite depressed. She had shown both Harry and Ron her parent's present. Harry thought the jumper looked pretty on her, a white knit with purple accents.

"Hey Hermione," Ron asked casually, "wanna come to the Room of Requirements later today? I'm sure there are some pretty good books in there you might like."

"Ok, Ron." replied Hermione, looking a little confused.

As they went to class, Harry and Ron went over the list of people who could attend. Luna and Neville had agreed at once. Fred and George were certain, although the gleam in their eyes told Harry they were planning on more than just partying. Cho had refused outright, saying Harry was a jerk and she didn't want to be in the same room as him. Hermione glanced at them suspiciously a few times, but they were sure she hadn't heard them, as Harry had cast _Muffliato_ on her.

During lunch, Harry ran down to the kitchen to talk to Dobby. He found him having his usual fight with Kreacher. Harry's request sent Dobby skipping across the room, squealing about fourth and fifth layers. Harry quickly requested that he keep it simple, an order he gave to Kreacher to make sure it was obeyed.

That afternoon all the invited guests made their way to the Room of Requirements. The Gryffindors that had never been inside were quite impressed with Harry and Ron's apparent decorating skills, until someone told them exactly what the room did. Even so, everyone was in awe at the room's skill.

At around seven, Harry heard Ron and Hermione approach. Hermione was moping about how no one had given her more than a "Happy Birthday" between classes. Ron was comforting her, telling her that all she needed was to get into a really good book.

Hermione's face as she opened the door showed her shock and surprise. Harry could see tears swimming in her eyes as everyone gave a rousing verse of Happy Birthday. Surprise quickly gave way to joy as she started unwrapping gift after gift. Books, candy, trinkets and kits slowly revealed themselves. Harry was as excited as Hermione was when she got to his present, as no one really knew what it was. Harry tried not to look too surprised when it turned out to be socks. Hermione thanked him gladly, showing off the different patterns to a group of girls. Harry thought back to Dumbledore's advice by the Mirror of Erised his first year, "_One can never have enough socks", he had said. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."_ Harry could now see his point as Hermione unwrapped Ron's present.

Hermione was ecstatic when she returned to the common room. She needed three other people to help her carry all her stuff back to Gryffindor's common room.

Once they'd put it away, she cornered Harry and asked quietly "How did you know?"

"Oh, just something Dumbledore once said." Harry answered vaguely

"Yes" Hermione said. "He really does know what he's talking about." And with a quick hug, she skipped happily to bed.

Please R&R! This is my first one-shot, and I'd like to know how it is. The idea came to me out of the blue. Harry and Ron both have birthdays mentioned in the book, and I thought it was Hermione's turn.


End file.
